Not Alone
by BollyKnickers
Summary: Stella's working late, and Eve's worried. Stella/Eve.


**Not Alone**

**A/N: **thanks for the comments on my other fic everyone :) I know that this isn't really a pairing to everyone's tastes, but I'm finding that whenever I try to write anything **other** than Stella/Eve, I get stuck, and so these two drabbles that I'm posting tonight are the result. I **am** trying to write a proper one with, oh, I don't know, an actual_ story_ (and hopefully some Boyd/Grace), but it's taking a while; what with exams and stuff, it's far easier to come up with this stuff than it is a whole story.

I thought I should point out that this isn't really based on any episode (although I did get the idea whilst watching the series six episode 'Double Bind') and is a fictional case.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Waking the Dead, or any of the characters, or claim to own them. Please don't sue me. Ta.

-

Eve stuck her head round the door to find that – as expected – Stella was working late. A blueberry muffin in one hand, the wipe-board pen in the other, she stood directly in front of the board, a puzzled expression etched across her features. Eve couldn't help but smile; Stella looked so adorable when she was thinking. For a moment, she contemplated walking back out, going down to the lab; leaving Stella to whatever it was she was doing. But she didn't have much to work on, and her mind would just keep drifting back to the French girl, so she gave in and went over to her.

"I swear, all you do is eat," she said, softly, trying not to startle Stella.

It didn't work. Stella jumped, nearly dropping the muffin. Eve's fingers wrapped around her own, making sure the precious item of food didn't fall on the floor. Stella looked round at her and smiled, the warmth of the other woman's fingers entwined with her own comforting in some way. She'd been trying to solve this case - trying to prove herself to Boyd and the rest of the team - so hard that she hadn't even had time to sleep. Eve had noticed, of course. Her bed had felt cold and empty when she crawled into it at night, without the presence of Stella. She'd not pushed; she realized how important this case was to her, even if she didn't truly understand why. If she'd wanted to talk about it, she reasoned, Stella would have gone to her already.

"I just... it's so frustrating," she admitted, casting her eyes to the floor.

"I know it is."

Eve's eyes scanned Stella's face, peering round as she had her back to her, taking in the dark circles around her tired brown eyes, the way she bit her lip when she was thinking. She'd studied her so many times she thought she probably knew her better than she knew herself.

"I was joking, you know, about the food thing?" Eve murmured, slipping her arms round Stella's waist, resting her chin on Stella's shoulder.

"Mmm," she still seemed a little out of it, like her mind was elsewhere. Eve sighed.

"Should I just leave you to it?"

Stella seemingly snapped out of the daze she was in, and twisted round to face her, "no no, stay. Sorry, I'm being anti-social and... cold aren't I? You'd probably get more reaction out of one of the bodies in the lab-" she rambled, only stopping when she felt Eve's lips cover her own.

She returned the kiss, it reminding her that she wasn't alone in all of this. However much she pushed her away – whether purposely or not – Eve still stood by her, was still there to hold her hand. Stella smiled against her lips, deciding that from now on she wasn't going to try and do everything by herself, not when she didn't have to any more. Even when she was having the day – or, in this case, week – from hell, Eve still had the ability to make her smile, and feel special and most importantly loved. And no remark Boyd could make about her skills as a detective would ever take that away.

"I think you should go home," Eve said, hesitantly, as they pulled apart. Her body tensed slightly in preparation for the yelling that would probably ensue at her suggestion. If not yelling, then at least some arguing.

So, she was shocked when Stella's response was nothing more than a brief nod. She watched her walk over to the board and place the pen down, the hint of a relieved smile lingering on her face.

"You forgot your muffin," she said, handing the remains of the cake to Stella as she headed towards the door. It had been discarded on the table to one side of the board during their kiss. Stella smirked at her, taking it and dropping it into the bin on the way out.

"Wait..." Eve said, as Stella reached for the light switch.

"Yeah?"

She smiled softly, hooking her arm through Stella's, "don't go home."

"But I thought you...?" she trailed off, frowning.

"Come to mine."

Stella's lips stretched into a smile and she nodded, "okay."

**the end**


End file.
